


Marinette’s Exchange

by Pianokeys58



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bullying, Fist Fights, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianokeys58/pseuds/Pianokeys58
Summary: Marinette gets tired of Lila’s lies.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	Marinette’s Exchange

As Lila cries about her ‘dead cat‘, Marinette sits in her desk, shaking with anger. Marinette can’t stand Lila, she sometimes just wants to sock her in the face but obviously she can’t do that. Marinette’s face turns a deep red as she continues to hear Lila’s lies, but it gets worse when she hears Lila tell a lie about Marinette...right in front of her.   
  


“Marinette told me she didn’t care about my dead cat, she said it was better off this way”, Lila sobs out. Everyone glares at Marinette, Marinette’s hands ball into fists. Marinette calms herself realizing that maybe slapping her wouldn’t be worth it, she sighs and just leaves the room. Marinette was tired of having to constantly prove herself to be innocent, if her friends really knew and cared about her, they would try and see things from her perspective.

Adrien watches as Marinette leaves the classroom, seemingly defeated. Adrien frowns as he looks to Lila who still continues to fake cry as his friends console her. Before Adrien could follow Marinette to where ever she had gone to, Mrs. Bustier walks into the class. “Alright students, get into your seats please!”. Adrien takes his seat, looking to the door. He feels a weight on his shoulders, he feels bad for not standing up for her.   
  
  


.

.

Marinette paces in the locker rooms, she holds her head between her hands and vents to Tikki, “I can’t believe she had the nerve to do something like that! Right in front of me, did you hear Tikki, RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF. ME!”. Tikki sighs, “Marinette, I know the stress of being the guardian and school life is getting to you, but you can’t let these negative emotions overtake your mind. You could become akumatized! You need to find some sort of outlet...”.   
  


Marinette sits and groans. Marinette had just remembered being the guardian, she missed Master fu a lot. The memories of becoming the guardian pained her, but it also made her anger stronger. She stood as she heard the bell for Lunch.   
  


.

.

Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette walk together to a table. Lila is being brought food to her by their friends. Marinette scoffs and rolls her eyes, picking at her food. Adrien reaches out a hand, but quickly puts it down feeling self-conscious. Lila then tells another lie, “When Marinette pushed me down the stairs, my wrist was in so much pain. Thank you everyone!”. That was the last straw.

Marinette stood and walked over to Lila, Adrien wanted to stop her but he couldn’t do anything as of now, just watch. Marinette speaks loudly, “You want to know pain? I’ve fought for what I have now, I’ve worked to erase what the present couldn’t do, every expectation created my exterior, and every inner thought created my interior. The past spoke for me for so long, the weight of the world on one pair of shoulders was bound to break, and now? It’s done just that.”.   
  


Lila stares, dumb founded, she couldn’t find anything to say. Marinette continues, “So you want to know real pain? Then here-!”. Marinette punches Lila, the students gasp. Lila gets up and growls, she fights back. Lila attempts to throw a punch Marinette’s way, but misses as Marinette’s Ladybug instincts kick in. Soon, both girls were tangled. Throwing punches and kicks each other’s way. Lila lunches with her supposedly hurt wrist and it lands straight on Marinette’s stomach.   
  


Adrien wants to so desperately step in, but he couldn’t admit that he liked to see Lila getting a taste of her own medicine. Nino and Alya are both recording with worried expressions. “Hey bloggers...turns out even the nicest of the nice can snap...”, Alya says, still surprised at Marinette’s fighting. 

Marinette doubles over, but manages to send a kick to Lila. The students were chanting, “Fight!, Fight!, Fight!”. Lila smirks as she pins Marinette down and pulls at her hair. Lila speaks up, loud enough for everyone to hear, “if you couldn’t handle my lies, why’d you think you could handle my fists!?”. Everyone was dead silent, soon enough teachers should up later than expected and broke the two apart.   
  


Marinette didn’t care what anyone said, it was a perfect outlet. Getting to smash a fist to a face felt better than any therapy session Marinette could’ve took, especially if it was Lila Rossi’s face. Marinette grinned to herself and didn’t care much for the aftermath. She was left with a bleeding lip and a bruised arm. Lila on the other hand was left with a lot more than Marinette.   
  


Adrien felt worried for Marinette, and he cursed at himself for never being able to show it. That was until he had a thought...

.

.

.

.

Marinette tends to her minor injuries on her balcony after her parents had yelled at her and grounded her. The guardian box gleamed her way and she looked away as soon as she caught glance. She kicked the box gently, further into hiding. She sighs and continues to tend, she then hears a thud. She looks up to see Chat Noir, Marinette speaks nervously “W-What are you doing here?”. Chat Noir looks to Marinette and finally speaks, “I heard you got in a fight.”.   
  


Marinette’s face flushes with embarrassment, she felt so out of her element fighting as Marinette. It felt good at the time, but now it was just embarrassing. “Oh...”, Marinette says dejected. Chat Noir is taken aback and quickly changes the subject, “W-well- it’s- it was good fighting!- not in that way- I just meant that it was a good form of fighting- For a civilian- good fighting moves I mean, not that I was there or anything!- I just-“, Chat Noir sighs before continuing, “I wanted to see if you were alright...”. Marinette walks up to Chat Noir and smiles sadly-

“I’m ok,...thank you..for checking on me. The fight...it felt so good. Now I just feel ashamed. People expect better of me and this is how I act?...I just want to curl up into a blanket and never leave.”. Adrien has definitely felt that before, he begins to have more understanding for Marinette. Chat Noir speaks, “I get that...it’s ok to not always be perfect, you know? We’re all human after all. Words from a friend...she taught me that...”. Marinette smiles and looks to the night sky.

Adrien thought to himself, ‘You were that friend’. Chat Noir looks over to Marinette who is looking up to the sky, her eyes closed as she smiles to herself. He smiles at his Marinette’s newfound peace and looks up to the same sky. Marinette takes hold of his hand suddenly, he blushes. “Thank you, Chat Noir...Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend.”

’As a friend’, Adrien thought...He wondered why the words hurt more than they should’ve... He shrugged it off as they continued to hold hands and count the stars. 


End file.
